sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hessonite (Tetrawyvern)
Hessonite '''is a Homeworld Gem created by Tetrawyvern. She is in charge of a squadron of Feldspars. Note that most sections of this article are incomplete and will be written in more detail once I've began progress on my miniseries. __TOC__ Appearance WIP Personality Hessonite is an extremely logical person, to the point where her actions are completely devoid of emotion. As such, her personality is practically indiscernible. She acts with intelligence in all situations and carefully plans her actions, to the point where her overarching plots have lasted for millennia. She is also somewhat sadistic when it comes to the Gems beneath her, although she typically does not outwardly show her pleasure. History Hessonite was made to serve Yellow Diamond in the early days of Era-1, shortly after Spiral's abandonment. She quickly proved excellent at commanding other Gems, and her ability to intimidate those beneath her into service was formidable to her Diamond. She was promptly assigned a large unit of Feldspars, as well as a Pearl to help her manage the unit. Although she was upset with being assigned such low-ranking Gems, she obeyed her orders for many centuries, constantly using her threatening tactics to keep her platoon together. Eventually, one of the Feldspars in her unit began to abandon labor. Hessonite called for an interrogation with her, only to have her escape mid-questioning. Unfazed, Hessonite tracked her down and amusedly watched her travel off-planet. She continued development on her mysterious machinations, occasionally checking in on the Feldspar's activities but never attempting to recapture her. Hessonite has been continuing in this manner for eons now. Whether anything will ever change is unknown. Abilities Hessonite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Skillset * '''Staff Proficiency: Over the years, Hessonite has grown very skilled at using her summoned weapon, a technologically enhanced staff. Her fighting style is elegantly calculated and extremely accurate, allowing her to take out unexperienced enemies with ease. * Super Speed: Hessonite is capable of moving and dashing at immense speeds when required. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Calculation: Hessonite can perform calculations and judgements with excessive speed and accuracy, a trait stemming from her focus on intelligence. * Attribute Learning: Hessonite is able to copy the skills of other Gems through careful observation. This ability requires intense focus, and she can easily be disrupted while in the observation process. Relationships Lion's Paw Pearl Hessonite views her Pearl as little more than another insignificant laborer under her control. Although she finds her mostly useful, she constantly threatens her into obedience. Feldspar Hessonite considers Feldspar an object and finds her resistence amusing, albeit somewhat irritating. Weapon Hessonite's weapon is an extendable off-white staff consisting of a rectangular handle with bipyramids attached to either end. She is capable of firing light missiles from her staff. The bipyramids are also capable of disconnecting and being used as homing bombs. Image coming soon. Caste Hessonites already exist in canon. Gallery Real life hessonite.jpg|Some real-life samples of hessonite. Trivia * Writing dialogue for Hessonite has dilated my vocabulary by a considerable amount. Deploying terminology in an ostentatious manner is virtually routine for me now. Please extricate me. * The basis for Hessonite's color scheme is planned to come from this image. Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Garnets Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Misfits and Mysteries Category:Characters